


You're Paying

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [24]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3547319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina discovers one drawback to being pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Paying

**Author's Note:**

> Future fic, established relationship. No spoilers. Written for prompt #426 'Skirt.'

Davina turned her head to look at her backside in the bedroom’s full-length mirror. What she saw caused her to let out a cry of frustration.

“What’s wrong?” asked Cami as she walked into the bedroom.

“Pregnancy has made me fat” said Davina, turning to face her wife. “This is my favorite dress and now the skirt won’t even cover my ass!”

“You’re not fat” said Cami calmly. “You’ve never looked better. We just need to buy you some maternity dresses, that’s all.”

Davina took another look at herself in the mirror and sighed. “Fine, but you’re paying for everything.”


End file.
